


Something Shiny

by pseudocitrus



Category: Bastion, Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocitrus/pseuds/pseudocitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bastion flies on through the ends of a couple different worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> I'd honestly be shocked if this hasn't been done already in some form but couldn't help myself from pursuing it anyway ///

The Bastion flew on, just like it was meant to. Straight and true, I’d say, but what’s _straight_ without directions?  Or _true_  without a wrong way to go?  
  
It crawled through the clouds on its belly, dragging on and on. I don’t know how long; weren’t a horizon anymore to count the days. We all got sick of watching what was left of the world pass by, save the Kid. Guess doing a couple tours on the Rippling Walls sticks in you a little deeper than you’d think. Kept that repeater by his side the whole time, though not even one of those darts left the chamber, in the end.  
  
Me and Zia gave up trying to force him to catch shut-eye on some kind of regular schedule. He kept a good lookout, saw more than any of us, and if you asked I bet he’d tell you everything he spotted out there. Probably take an awful lot of time, though, so pour yourself some Hearty Punch if you’re craving the long of it.  
  
Best I can do myself is the short version. Mountain ranges toppling into the far down distance. Water hanging heavy in the air, that we collected up til the skins were full, then just had to shovel and shoo out of the way. No sunrises or sets, but the world all full of colors anyway, lots of them, more colors than there were people left to name them.  
  
And then, a color we all knew: white.  
  
Kid had a good eye, but even he didn’t spot anything worth noting. Wouldn’t have stopped at all if it weren’t for Zia saying she thought she heard something.  
  
Made Zulf maneuver the sails and cranks with me. Bastion touched down, a little rough, nothing that could hurt worse than the Calamity. Helped that the ground was pretty solid. Lots of big rectangular rocks and the like beneath us, but they gave way real easy.  
  
I hung back with Zulf, kept on the stern with the bow taut as could be while Zia and the Kid went down. Zia kept saying, I hear something, I hear something, and none of us knew what she was talking about.  
  
But something sure was glowing down there, alright. Something shiny.  
  
Zia hesitated, but the Kid figured quick that it wasn’t gonna hurt them and nodded at her. She pulled it out of a couple of white pillars, and carried it back, all red and green and glowing blue. And you know, it was only then that we all heard it, and Zia was right.  
  
That sword was singing.


End file.
